Beauty da Morkanaut
Morkanauts are massive battle engines that act as deadly effigies to the Ork god Mork. Piloted by Mekboys, these goliath contraptions serve a singular purpose: maximum carnage! Equipped with a kustom mega-kannon, the Morkanaut is loaded with an entire arsenal of weaponry - from twin-linked shootas to rokkit launchas! With this many tools at its disposal, it’s no wonder these machines pay tribute to the Ork’s god of kunnin’ brutality! Or is it brutal kunnin’? Bah, who cares! There’s one Morkanaut in particular that stands out above the rest. Beauty da Morkanaut is piloted by Wazmakka, a vain and kunnin’ Big Mek with a fondness for traktor beams. Beauty embodies everything that an Ork hopes for in a war machine: huge, loud, and capable of wanton destruction. Such massive constructs need a repair crew always at the ready, so it’s not unusual to see Gretchins scurrying in its wake. Attributes *High damage *High crowd control *Damage mitigation Abilities ;Reinforcement Point (Passive) Enables nearby allies to reinforce. ;Loot (Requires maximum of 4 Gretchin Squads) Loots scrap to generate a Gretchin Repair Squad. ;Kustom Force Field Beauty da Morkanaut creates a force field that absorbs ranged fire and causes damage over time in an area around it. Enables the Mega-Blast ability. Each shot reduces the health of the main shield but spawns a smaller force field on impact. ;Rokkit Fist Beauty fires its fist at the target position, stunning and damaging in a circle. The fist can be recalled, bringing back any enemies or allies caught in its grip. Knocks back all units it passes through. Until the fist is recalled, melee attacks are disabled. ;Gretchin Repair Squad For each charge, Beauty summons a squad of Gretchin to heal it over time. These Gretchins can be given other orders. Kustom Force Field.gif|Kustom Force Field Rokkit Fist.gif|Rokkit Fist Gretchin Repair Squad.gif|Gretchin Repair Squad Tactics This Morkanaut is a wonderful complement to any Ork army. Its ability to mitigate damage - or to disperse that shielding to allied squads - means it can defend itself out in the open. It’s a tactical no-brainer to root out entrenched armies by advancing a green tide with the Morkanaut in tow. Another strength of Beauty is that it acts as a mobile reinforcement point. As you get closer to the final push, this will keep your squads healthy. For extra offensive power, Rokkit Fist knocks back all enemies in a line, creating space for your Orks to charge through. What’s really great about the Rokkit Fist, though, is that you can pull enemies and allies alike. This means you can relocate a brawl under the watchful eye of the Morkanaut, where you can block incoming damage and reinforce your troops mid-fight. These abilities make Beauty da Morkanaut a great offensive Elite for your WAAAGH! Beauty da Morkanaut’s abilities are especially good at mobilizing a strong final push and, if done correctly, can turn the tides in your favour in a devastating fashion. Sources *Spotlight Blog Category:Orks Category:Dawn of War III units